Talk:G.F.S. Tyr
Is this G.F.S. too or GFS? Can someone verify please?Hellkaiserryo12 20:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure we agreed that it differs in game, so we decided to use G.F.S. I think Chozoboy has the whole story, though. Zeruel21 20:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) It is probably G.F.S., but either way we need consistancy. I explicitly told User:Dazuro that if he was going to change any of them that he needed to do all of them, but yet again he did it half-assed. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:48, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, shut up. I ran a search for "GFS" and fixed every single occurence of it that wasn't a category. Either this article didn't exist at the time, it had a different title, or your search feature is fucked. Either way, I changed dozens upon dozens of them. Oh, no, I missed a whole single article. I sure half-assed that, didn't I? And again, I left nothing notable off the Trooper article. But apparently, you're not satisfied with just refusing to apologize for before. You also find it necessary to repeatedly attack me for things I didn't do. I retract my apology. You're still a cockwad. Oh, and either way, I confirmed that MP3 used G.F.S. As I lack a copy of MP2E, I couldn't check that, so it would have been incorrect of me to change it anyway. But yet again, even when I follow procedure, you attack me. Knock it off, please. Dazuro 09:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, whaddayano? I searched again. I still get no results for "GFS" outside of Categories. I don't know why this article isn't showing up, but it isn't. But hey, as long as it gives you an excuse to demonstrate your bias against me, who cares what the facts say? You'll take that opportunity, you power-crazed bastard. Dazuro 09:22, 8 May 2009 (UTC) The plot thickens So... Echoes is an interesting case. The scan entry is titled "GFS Tyr", while the logbook data says "G.F.S. Tyr." What do we do? Dazuro 03:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) What a pain... Consistancy is key here, so we have to keep it the same as the others. The text is more important than the scan name, too because it would be "normal" in-universe writing. I suppose it could have the other name in parenthesis in the article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I tried to fix it that way, but it says I need administrative access since a page already exists there. You gonna take care of that, or are you gonna slack off and blame me for it again? Dazuro 04:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) When did I "slack off and blame you" for anything? R.I.P. credibility. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :For future reference, you could have manually copy/pasta'd to the Redirect page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::It expressly says not to do that on the move page. As for an example of the above? Berserker Lord works nicely. Dazuro 05:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) GF Compound Is there any evidence to suggest that the compound was already set up before the squad arrived? I know it's just a game, but I find it hard to believe that the entire compound was put together from a (still intact) small ship.FangSylux 11:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It would be impossible for that to occur, as the Marines were the very first Federation presence on the planet. However, as Space Pirate and Federation technology look aesthetically somewhat similar in this game, I suppose it's possible that the complex was built from scavenged Space Priate equipment- the two month duration would have given them ample time to make some pretty major modifications to whatever they found. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No, no. I meant that the compound was set up by the Federation prior to Heracles landing on Aether. The Galactic Federation probably consists of 10s to 100 thousands of planets, so they probably didn't bother colonizing Aether (and the Luminoth already lived there). But it is Federation territory, so maybe they once landed there, set up camp, did some research (The Marines knew about splinters) then claimed Aether Federation territory and then took off again. Then ''the Pirates landed and the events of Echoes followed. Just a theory. FangSylux 10:21, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I know that's what you meant. And I'm positive that Task Force Herakles were the first GF presence to set foot on Aether. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 11:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC)